el traidor
by xxayamexx1
Summary: pensamientos de Aioria sobre Aioros y la vida que paso creyendo que este era un traidor. No yaoi.


**El traidor.**

Los niños, de pequeños, queremos siempre tener algún hermano, menor o mayor, da igual. Algunos, la inmensa mayoría, tienen la suerte de tenerlo y en cambio otros no. Yo por ejemplo tuve la suerte de tener a un hermano mayor como tú. Eras el ejemplo a seguir de todos, sobre todo de mi.

Cuando contaba con tan solo cinco años de vida, tú eras quien me cuidaba a falta de padres que hiciesen su trabajo. Eras tú quien me entrenaba y me enseñaba la utilidad del cosmos y de todo conocimiento, que a mi edad no entendía que utilidad tenían. Pero a mi todo eso me daba igual, que mas daba el que no entendiese si eras tú quien me enseñaba lo enormemente fuerte y poderoso que eras.

Mi vida en aquel entonces era divertida y adoraba los pequeños momentos en los que no entrenábamos y me abrazabas con una sonrisa, o me contabas cuentos para que pudiese dormir. Al fin y al cabo yo era un niño, por mucho que me quisiesen entrenar para ser un futuro santo de Athenea.

Una cosa que me entusiasmaba era la cantidad de elogios que por parte de otras personas recibías, y aunque parece tonto, me daba ánimos a seguir adelante. Las personas adoraban esa personalidad fuerte pero amable que tanto te caracterizaba. ¿ y yo ? Pues era lo que mas amaba.

Pero como si de algo inútil se tratase, esa felicidad se me fue arrebatada cuando pase de ser '' el hermano del maravilloso Aioros '' a '' el hermano del traidor Aioros ''. ¿ Porqué hermano, porqué me hiciste eso a mi, la persona que mas te adoraba en este mundo ? ¿ Acaso no fue suficiente mi admiración por ti, que te causo traicionar a la orden de Athenea e intentar matarla ?.

Era imposible que justamente tú fueses el que traicionase al santuario. Aquel que fue el modelo a seguir de muchos niños, aquel que siempre sonreía con inocencia propia de alguien de catorce años que poco sabe del exterior, aquel al que una vez llamé hermano, aquel fue el que una vez me dio la felicidad y después me dio tristeza.

Me pregunto, ¿ Cuántas veces te he maldecido en mi vida ? ¿ Cuántas han sido las veces que he llorado por tu traición ? ¿ Cuándo fue que decidiste dejar la vida atrás para morir como un traidor, y dejarme a mi aquí solo y siendo maltratado por otros, solo por tener tu sangre ?. Es que esas preguntas estarán sin respuesta, porque jamás van a ser respondidas por nada ni nadie.

Conseguí con sudor, esfuerzo, sufrimiento y lágrimas la tan esperada armadura de oro de leo y aun así me miraban con recelo y burla, miradas que expresaban lo mucho que me odiaban por qué en mis venas corría la sangre de un traidor. ¿ Cuándo sería el día en el que dejarían de mirarme de esa forma, y me reconocerían por ser yo mismo y no el hermano de un traidor ?.

Trataba de forma desesperada el no parecerme a ti, pero era inevitable pues tú y yo eramos hermanos, hermanos de sangre. Con mis palabras intentaba sin mejoría ninguna el que dejasen de mirarme con esos ojos, pero sobre todo con dolor intenté olvidarte a ti y borrarte de mi vida.

Cuando conocí a la diosa Athenea en persona y supe de la verdad escondida durante trece años, me di cuenta de que en todo este tiempo la persona que en verdad a echo daño e sido yo. Yo he sido la persona que intentó renegarte de mis recuerdos y de mi corazón, yo fui el hermano que hizo sufrir tú alma al saber que te odiaba por algo que era mentira.

Como iba a saber yo que todo lo que las sucias bocas y sobre todo la del patriarca decían era mentira, como yo que solo era un muchacho de siete años cuando desapareciste por supuesto traidor iba a saber que todo era una farsa montada por el que descubrí ahora que el falso patriarca.

¿ Sabes como me siento al saber que he sido yo quien te ha traicionado a ti y no tú a mi ? ¿ Te interesa conocer mi sufrimiento al haber sido maltratado y odiado injustamente por algo que nunca paso ?

Me sentí fatal, sufrí como nunca, pero lo supe llevar y aprendí a vivir con ello en mi corazón.

Cuando nos vimos por primera ves en trece años fue delante del muro de los lamentos, dónde por primera vez en esta época, los doce caballeros dorados se reunieron todos, olvidando los viejos rencores y traiciones y luchemos juntos. Allí, pero sobre todo, fue cuando por primera vez todos actuamos por algo en común.

Apareciste junto a los otros caballeros muertos en batallas anteriores, te acercaste a mi y unimos nuestras manos con lágrimas en nuestro rostro. Me mirabas con ojos que expresabas lo feliz que estabas de verme y con culpa por haberme abandonado. Me sentí tan lleno de vida al poder tocarte y verte después de tanto tiempo.

Todos, en general, nos alegremos de ver a Aioros de Sagitario delante nuestro dándonos ánimos a todos para cumplir con el que era nuestro deber: Salvar a nuestra diosa.

En el muro de los lamentos fue dónde pensé que nos veríamos todos por última vez. Íbamos a morir todos juntos, los doce, como buenos hermanos que hemos ido reencarnando cada dos siglos para vencer al mal.

Allí es el sitió en el que los caballeros dorados, en esta época, aremos historia. Gracias a eso seremos recordados eternamente por las generaciones futuras.

Hermano, me siento culpable de haberte creído traidor, pero me siento feliz de haber sido tu hermano.

'' _Aioros, si volvemos a nacer para volver a luchar contra el mal... me gustaría poder llegar a ser otra vez tu hermano y poder vivir lo que en esta vida no hemos podido vivir ''_

Con este pensamiento es con el que elevo mi cosmos y lo convino junto al de los demás. Con este pensamiento... es con el que voy a morir contigo, con todos.


End file.
